NAND flash memory, as well as other types of non-volatile memories (“NVMs”), are commonly used for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics such as portable media players or cellular telephones often include raw flash memory or a flash card to store music, videos, and other media.
Some non-volatile memories, such as NAND flash memory, may have memory locations that include initial defects or can develop defects through use. Also, data stored in usable memory locations may suffer from other error-causing phenomena, such as read disturb or charge retention issues. Thus, to ensure that data stored in these memory locations can be accurately retrieved, redundant information be computed and stored along with the data. For example, an error correcting code may be applied to the data prior its storage in the non-volatile memory.